Having Fun?
by wf8621nc
Summary: Regina gets caught having a dirty dream. Robin is all to excited to help her out. Smutty content.


It's loud. The room is dark aside from the flashing lights of the theater screen. Regina has no idea what's happening in the movie. She is surrounded by its sound, yet it seems so distant. All she can focus on is the wonderful feeling between her thighs. The warm wet tongue moving along her slit, flicking against her throbbing bundle of nerves, doing wonders to her body. She's doing everything in her power to keep her moans quiet —still slightly aware that she's sitting in a mildly crowded theater.

She's in the back row, to the side, distant from others, but still close enough to make her cautious not to scream out with pleasure. Her thighs are pressed hard agains the edges of her seat, the arm rests digging into her skin painfully, but she doesn't care. She's always liked a little pain with her pleasure. Her hands dig into the scalp of the man between her thighs, gently pulling on his hair. Her hips buck into his mouth as he teases her with his tongue, slipping two fingers easily into her extremely wet center. She bites her lip, attempting to hold back a deep moan. It feels too good. She clasps a hand over her mouth as she lets out a whimper as he picks up the pace, circling her clit. "Robin"— she moans out hoarsely, "I'm gonna"— she can't finish her sentence. She's achingly close. She's quickly approaching the edge, about to succumb to the ecstasy…

Regina's eyes flash open. Immediately she sees the white walls of her bedroom, feels the silky sheets beneath her. 'Damn' she thinks to herself, realizing she's just awoken from a rather vivid dream. She then becomes aware of her right hand between her legs, touching the wetness pooled in her core, feels the heat of her body under the covers and the slightly sticky sweat her skin has accumulated. She groans, still very aroused and extremely frustrated.

As she turns over and nearly jumps. Robin is laying on his side, facing her, propped up on his elbow, with a knowing and teasing smirk on his face. "Having fun?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said quickly, slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Well here I was sleeping, when the beautiful woman beside me shouted my name. Naturally I had to make sure you were alright, only to find you pleasing yourself." Robin couldn't hold back the smile on his lips. "Good dream I gather?"

Seeing as she was already caught and still quite aroused, Regina decided to get something out of it.

"Very good dream" she thew him a seductive smile.

"What was I doing to you?" he asked, reaching out and tracing her jawline with his fingers.

"Well, we were at the movie theater and you were between my legs," she explained. He pushed the covers back and slid his hand down over her night shirt to her hip, slowly sliding it underneath to touch her smooth, warm skin.

"Mmmm" he responded, biting his lip, feeling his cock harden just thinking about tasting wet juices. "And did you come for me?" he pressed on, sliding his hand further under her shirt to kneed her unrestrained breast. She closed her eyes at the feeling, removing her hand from inside her shorts to bring herself flush against him. She could feel the hardness of his cock against her thigh, sparking a jolt through her, sending rushing heat to her core, making it wetter.

"Almost" she whispered "but I woke up." She was now tracing the waistline of his boxers with her fingers, edging them slightly down with each stroke.

"I'll take care of that then, my darling." He caught her lips in his with an open mouth kiss, tongues battling each other passionately. They pressed hard against each other and she ground her hips into his, eliciting a moan from both of their lips.

They broke apart to take a breath and he looked into her deep brown eyes. They glowed with love and admiration, and darkened with lust. He pulled at her shirt until he was able to lift it free over her head. He smiled, skimming his eyes over the beautiful figure before him. Her skin glistening, her breasts plump and perky, her nipples hardened. Robin roamed his hands up and down her torso, drinking in everything about her. "You're absolutely beautiful, Regina. I'm the luckiest man alive." At this she smiles and pulls his face down for another kiss.

"I'm all yours, thief" she whispered seductively in his ear, briefly trailing her tongue along the side, just how he likes. She can drive him crazy with a simple kiss, a touch, her breath against his neck. He can't stand it, he wants her, all of her. He gives her a beaming smile and lowers himself down the bed, hooking his fingers in her pajama shorts and sliding them down her slender legs. He runs his hands up them again, causing her to squirm at his light touch. When his hands reach the tops of her legs, he slides them along her inner thighs (eliciting a whimper and moan as he lightly grazes her slit with his fingertips) and guides them apart so she is completely exposed to him. Licking his lips he gives her a sexy smile and lowers his head between her thighs.

His tongue gently touches her dripping wet folds. His cock twitches, hardening further. He hums into her as she moans. His hands slide up her torso to tease her breasts and squeeze her nipples. He looks up at her face as his tongue licks up her slit and flicks her clit. Her brow is scrunched, her perfect pink lips are parted. She's breathing raggedly. Her hands are bunching the sheets beneath her. He smirks against her as he continues to taste her. "Mmmm Regina. You taste like heaven. And you're so wet for me, darling." At this she whines and moans deeply, drawing her hand into his hair, bucking her hips into his mouth. He flicks his tongue faster and faster, circling her clit slowly a few times while she writhes beneath him.

"Ohhhh— Robin" she moans holding his head in place, not wanting him to stop. He can tell she's getting close. He sticks two fingers in to her and moves them in rhythm with the strokes of his tongue. She's bucking her hips uncontrollably. He loves that he can put her in such a state, give her incredible pleasure. He can't wait to be inside her. "I'm so—close— I'm — gonna come" she breathes out between moans.

"I want you to come on my tongue, beautiful." He flicks his tongue against her clit. "Come for me, Regina." He pumps his fingers a little faster. "Let go, my love." He circles his tongue around her clit and pumps his fingers fast. With this Regina comes hard and screams his name over and over. He watches her as she rides out her orgasm on his fingers, gives her slit one last wide lick for good measure, then lifts away. He moves on top of her, hovering above her, letting her breathing calm down, watching her face relax. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"I love you," she breathes, pulling his face down to kiss him. His erection is tenting his shorts, pressing against her pelvis as he leans down.

"I love you too," he says against her lips.

Regina raises her leg and flips them over. She removes his shorts in one fluid motion. She straddles his hips, letting her still very wet core delicately touch the length of his cock. It twitches and throbs as he feels the warm wetness sliding along the length teasingly. She bends down and whisper's in his ear, "Now you're mine." He moans. She's so sexy when she takes control. She rises up, grabbing hold of his cock and giving it a few pumps. Her thumb circles the tip, moistening with the pearl of wetness she finds there. Then, agonizingly slowly she rubs his tip along the length of her wet slit. His hips buck reflexively. She teases him, running her wet core up and down the sides of his cock, not letting him enter her yet. She looks into his eyes, holding a seductive gaze.

Robin grabs her ass, squeezing and almost pleading her to lower herself onto him. After a few more moments of teasing he can't resist. "Please, Regina, I want to feel you." She smirks, lowering herself down, taking him balls deep. His eyes widen with pleasure. He lets out a loud moan and she begins riding him, grinding herself against his hips. He won't last long. He can tell by the look on her face and the moans slipping from her lips that she won't either. The pace accelerates and he lowers a thumb down to massage her clit. She tosses her head back in ecstasy, giving him a good view of her voluptuous, soft breasts bouncing with every thrust. "Faster" she pants, and he rubs his thumb as fast as he can on her slick clit, meeting her every thrust at an extremely fast pace. After a few more moments, they both yell out as they tumble over the edge, coming hard together. Regina collapses into his arms, both out of breath and coated in sweat.

Once they've caught their breath, Regina rolls over, letting Robin's softening cock slip out of her.

Light is beginning to shine through the window in her bedroom. Regina looks around at the clock. 6:15am. She has to be up for an early council meeting anyway, so she decides to get up. "I'm gonna shower," she says, sliding out from the covers. Robin hums in acknowledgment, still laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Regina makes her way across the room to the bathroom door, pausing to turn her head over her shoulder.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Robin's eyes shoot open, looking over at her across the room, her naked ass pointed at him, a sexy look on her face. No way in hell he was turning down this invitation. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he says, practically jumping off the bed.

Regina giggled and entered the bathroom, Robin not far behind.


End file.
